Cellular networks provide communications using cells. As mobile subscribers associated with the cellular network move into a geographic area covered by the cellular network and/or cells of the cellular network, a mobile equipment or other device associated with the subscriber can connect to one of the cells, assuming the device is turned on and/or configured to communicate with the cellular network.
As the subscriber and the associated mobile equipment moves within the geographic area covered by the cellular network, the mobile equipment can disconnect from a first cell of the cellular network and connect to a second cell of the cellular network. This process of disconnecting and connecting is sometimes referred to as a “handoff” or a “handover.”
A successful handoff occurs if the mobile equipment connects to the second cell substantially simultaneously with respect to disconnecting from the first cell. An unsuccessful handoff occurs if the mobile equipment disconnects from the first cell and does not connect to the second cell immediately or simultaneously. If a communication is in progress during an unsuccessful handoff, the mobile equipment may experience a dropped call or dropped data connection.
Cellular networks sometimes track handoffs for various purposes. This data can be used to track performance and/or usage of the cellular network, to project growth in demand for connectivity associated with the cellular network and/or cells of the cellular network, to determine traffic conditions, or the like. By analyzing the data, a cellular network operator can know a cell to which a mobile equipment is connected at a particular time.